Life Again
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: It is the beginning of the war and Harry is at his breaking point. Two silent shadows decide to step in. threesome S/H/D i suck at summaries. M to be safe.
1. Life Again I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, and make no money from writing this story. Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to and are the property of author J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Life Again

Author: Dangerous Crimes

Pairings: Severus/Harry/Draco

Published: 2-5-2010

**Life Again**

**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**

It was the final hour and he was not ready. Nothing could prepare a person, much less him, for what was to come. No amount of training, mock battles, petty arguments or anything really. It felt like it was coming too soon. All the time flying by him without a single moment to ponder or recognize it. It was time wasted hunting for all the dark artifacts, horcruxes, and evading death eaters at every turn.

He was exhausted. It wasn't the type of exhaustion that made you want to take a short nap to gain a semblance of control. No, this exhaustion was the type the made a man feel need to just give in, give up, despite all of what went unaccomplished, all the good in life. He so desperately wanted to give in and let others take care of the upcoming problem, but the need to see justice for all of the wrongful, needless killings held him back.

The faces of the ones he cared for flashed through his mind as he gazed at the rising sun from the Astronomy Tower. Hermione's serious face, the one she wore when giving Ron a lecture, her eyes flashing in annoyance and a rare fondness reserved for 'her boys'. The sound of her laugh when Ron would muck the simplest things up. Ron, his best mate, with his trigger happy anger and hard to come by pride in what he believes in. They way he flustered when the twins would tease him mercilessly.

They all flashed before him. Neville, Luna, Dean, Sean, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, George. Everyone. He would fight this battle for them, for his diseased parents and Sirius. Green eyes flashed with the conviction set in stone in his soul. Harry Potter wasn't sure if he would make out of this battle or not. He figured he would most likely not live to see the next sunrise. Thinking this he continued to watch the array of colors that splashed across the sky.

Suddenly the realization of what was to come hit him hard, struck his soul like hot metal to skin. He was only sixteen, too young to die. Distantly he realized that mentally he was far to old, but that didn't matter. He had spent the better part of his life fighting to stay alive. And now he may never get the chance as his last moments might very well involve fighting.

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me**

**Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole  
**

Harry grabbed the material of his robe above his heart with a choked sob. Desperately he grabbed onto the stone wall, in hopes of keeping up right. _I don't want to die. I know I might have to but I never go to LIVE. Yes I survived but never lived. _

The tears tears that he had tried to hold back, fell down his cheeks with no signs of stopping. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting with his emotions. It was all useless though as the rising panic, desperation and depression threatened to drown him.

So lost in his turmoil, was he, that he never heard the quiet squeaking of the tower door opening, nor the footsteps coming up behind him. Eyes watched the Wizarding Her break down before their very eyes. How they wanted to take the small body in their arms, shield him from the worlds cruelty, the expectations and most of all from himself. So they did the only thing they could do.

Harry jumped when he felt the arms wrap around his small waist. He would have fought had he not been so desperate for human touch, comfort. The tears came faster down his face as hands ran through his shoulder length black hair. He didn't pay attention to the whispered nonsense poured into his ears, he only focused on the comfort and small gestures coming from those who held him. Harry felt that he should recognize the two voices but he couldn't find himself to care. So he did the only thing that he felt was needed at the moment. He let himself go.

**  
Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this**

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me**

**Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole**

It was close to being sunset and once again the sky was an array of colors. Harry had felt the world melt away when he finally let himself sob himself into exhaustion. Not once did the arms release their holds, instead they had only tightened as if telling him that they would stand tall for him should he fall. Eventually when Harry had been reduces to hiccups, they had fallen to the ground where they stood. Never once did they talk. He didn't even turn to see who his pillars were. Even if he had, it would not change his opinion of the men that held him. Yes men, Harry had realized that his hero's were men when he had felt the lack of lumps against his sides, that and their voices had a deeper quality than a woman's.

The moment was ruined however, when he got a painful jolt in his scar. His hand flung up as if the press the pain away. The two holders came to this realization as well. They slowly unwound their arms from him, lingering, silently telling him that what they really wanted was to be with him. A kiss was pressed to each of his cheeks and they silently left him.

One stray tear fell from his eye as they left him. He understood why they left before him and he understood. If he had seen there faces then he would only be distracted in the battle. Harry stood up and glanced up at the darkening sky.

Harry just wanted to break down, scream and destroy at the injustice of it all. Finally when he had found something that he desperately wanted he couldn't pursue it. The war was getting in the way of everything, taking everything. When he had spent the day in those arms he had found what he wanted from the start. Belonging, warmth, acceptance, a balance. Love. Within that short time he fell in love with those arms and the ones attached, even if he had not seen their faces. Ir wasn't fair. 

**Tower over me  
Tower over me  
...and I'll take the truth at any cost.**

**Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole **

**Please tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. Review.**


	2. DracoThere for You

Draco- There for You

Author: Dangerous Crimes

Pairings: Severus/Harry/Draco

Published: 2-13-2010

**A/N: important note at the bottom! Please Read!!!!!**

Ice Prince. Slytherin scum. Death Eaters son. That's what the majority of the school called him. He paid no heed to the whispers, some of them meant to be hurtful and others just full of lust on some accounts. They weren't important to him so he brushed them off. Draco Malfoy knew he was a cold bastard, even to those he called family and friends. It was in his nature, not that it caused him pain. He shook his head. That was a lie. Only to two people did he ever want to show his true nature around. He was used to getting what he wanted, one of which he already had but the other was a lost cause. What he desperately wanted would never be his, no amount of wishing or begging could possibly acquire what his heart wanted.

With one person he knew that it was hopeless. Too many times had his family tried to kill him, harm him in any way that they could. Lucius Malfoy especially loved to do all he could to one Harry Potter, even going as far as to almost attack him in the Hogwarts, he would have done great amounts of damage to Harry had Dobby not interfered. Though Draco knew most of what his father did, he did not know of his encounter with Harry till he had over heard his father boasting to Severus in their own home. Now Draco was not rash by any means but at that moment in time he wanted to blast the door open and cause as much damage as he could to that lump of flesh called 'father'.

**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you 'cause I'm not there for you,  
please forgive me again**

**I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you  
**

Blood pumped through his body, carrying with it adrenaline as the dark mark on his arm sent a wave of intense pain filled heat throughout his body. If he were any one else he would have fallen to his knees, crying because of the pain and the meaning of the burning it brought. Alas he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't cry. Instead his just clamped down, his teeth grinding as he rode out the pain.

_So the countdown begins_, he thought grimly as he climbed back to his feet and began heading down to the dungeons. Again Draco felt the urge to cry as the realization that war was upon all of those in the Wizarding World and he never got to truly be with his loves.

Soon he reached Severus' rooms and whispered the password to portrait that pictured a veela on a rock, she looked like she was about to cry. She nodded her head at the correct password and he stepped in. As soon as the porthole shut closed, he let his mask drop. All of his emotions: pain, sorrow, helplessness and so much more were displayed for the Potions Master to see, as he brought his face up from where it had rested in his hands.

**  
Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry**

**I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you  
**

"Oh, my dragon," the broken dark haired man whispered. Draco watched with watery eyes as the dark figure rose from his spot on the couch to walk towards him. He closed his eyes as a calloused hand found itself on his cheek, distantly he noticed that he was silently crying. He felt a wet tongue come in contact with his face and lick the tears away. Silver orbs opened to dark eyes gazing at him.

"Severus," his voice stopped and he couldn't find any words. It was like his throat was blocked, as if instead of wanting to sound words it wanted to scream.

Severus shook his head. He knew what his dragon was trying to say, and no words of comfort would help. He too wanted to say something but he it was like he had lost the ability to speak. Softly he ran his hand down the blonds cheek, to his throat, then finally he wrapped both arms around the distraught man and pulled him flush against his chest, giving the only form of comfort he could at the moment.

**  
'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable thought  
"I love you too"  
**

After moments of silence the pulled back but they didn't let go. Each met half way as lips pressed against each other. It was not a lust full kiss, but one to convey a sense of "I'm still here" and "I love you".

` "Shall we go look for Harry. I'm sure that by now he would have been told. Knowing how he has been in the last few months I bet it is safe to say that he could use someone." Draco suggested. At Severus' node he grabbed his hand, and the both of them began to exit the rooms, but before they got very far a portrat stopped them.

"I would hurry if I were you. He is up in the Astronomy Tower and he doesn't look very good." Both men had a look of panic spread across their features and in their hearts. With a node of thanks both of them ran down the halls as if the Devil himself was after them.

_We are coming, Harry. Don't do anything stupid. We love you. _

Worried green-gray eyes followed them till they could no longer be seen. Salazar Slytherin hoped that in the end that everything would finally come together for the young men.

**  
I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
I wanna be there for you  
and be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
And I wanna be there for you **

**Please tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. Review.**

**Ok..so yeah. my computer was attacked and crashed unfortunately all of my next chapters for my stories was lost including the Severus chapter for this story. so please be patient and hopefully my computer will live. at this very moment i am using my brothers computer and he is giving me Orochimaru's equivalent of a death glare.**


	3. SeverusFamous Last Words

Severus- Famous Last Words

Author: Dangerous Crimes

Pairings: Severus/Harry/Draco

Published: 5-6-2010

**Kill your senses  
You might be right  
Hold your fire  
I'll take you higher  
Never drop  
We'll never stop  
**

He was considered the best potions master of all time. The smartest. And the most cold-hardhearted. It wasn't that he was vile because it was how he always was, but because of he ever wanted he could never had. If had first started with Lily Evans, his first ever real friend. Severus was hurt when he found out that she steadily began to have feelings for James Potter. It wasn't fair. Lily was his first. He loved her first and than that pig headed, pompous Potter had to take her away from him. It also didn't help when he was angry and called her a mudblood.

Back then he really wanted to kill himself for hurting his love. He did everything to get her back but in the end it didn't help. Then he did the final, regretful and foolish act of his life. He told Voldemort of the prophecy. Lily's child or the son of the Longbottoms were the only choices that Voldemort could choose from as his 'equal'. It was false hope to think that the Dark Lord would go for the Longbottoms. That was the first time that Severus had ever cried.

**Tar for feathers  
Blood for honey  
Milk for money  
Isn't it funny how it hurts  
How it hurts  
**

Ice cold was his heart and attitude to anyone. When he first started teaching at Hogwarts he thought that maybe the good memories would help him in his recovery. Wrong; it only pained him. The walls bled the happiness he once had. Ghostly echoes of Lily's laugh seemed to resound in rooms that they had occupied. So what did he do? He began to distance himself. Distaste, hate, and vile emotions were viewed by students and teachers alike. It was only with Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, that he would become somewhat more human but still closed off.

Of course his walls came crashing down when Draco started to get him talking about his past. The little brat needed to learn how to stay out of others personal belongings. Since Draco had gone through his journals, there wasn't much to tell. In the end Severus ended up using the boys shoulder as a tear soaker. From then on their relationship began to steadily change from teacher and student, to flirting on Draco's part, then to Draco leaving notes and love letters on his desk. So desperate was he to feel emotions and feel loved, he gave in to Draco's pursuit. As the years progressed did he finally come to the realization that he loved Draco, his dragon. But with the happiness came another frustrating realization: Harry Potter.

**You never see me make  
The same mistake twice  
You never see a tear  
Coming out of these eyes  
You never see me beg  
For another shot  
And you never see me change  
Into something I'm not  
Famous last words  
**

He had first started to truly _see_ Harry when he came back to Hogwarts when his godfather, Sirius Black, had died. He began to see simple changes that he never realized before. The boys eyes seemed duller, not the bright green they usually were, his skin was pale like he didn't even know the meaning of word 'tan', Harry also seem malnourished and sickly. Harry's hands also shook but from nervousness or sadness, Severus never knew.

When Harry had come back after that summer, Severus had hoped on some level that Harry would be back to his normal self. He was wrong. The boys hair had grown longer and he looked dead on his feet. It was then that he noticed his condition for what it was. The wizarding world was slowly killing him with the weight of Voldemort's tyranny on his shoulders.

**Stare at someone  
You used to know  
Laughs at you  
Turns around and fade away  
If only I could see it that way  
**

Draco had listened to what he had to say and nodded enthusiastically with what he had to say. Like Draco, Harry was just a lost boy with too much to handle by himself. Draco had told Severus long ago that he really didn't hate Harry like everyone thought he did, he was just angry that the one he looked forward to meeting brushed him off.

Severus instructed Draco to watch Harry from the distance and only to interact when it looked like the dark haired boy was about to do something drastic or needed a distraction. But there was one thing that neither ever thought would happen. During their plan to watch the lost boy, they began to fall in love with him. Severus at first thought that it was infatuation because he was something of Lily. Draco just went over details in his head and found himself accepting the change in his feelings.

**Tar for feathers  
Blood for honey  
Milk for money  
Isn't it funny how it hurts  
How it hurts  
**

Severus realized just how much he truly loved the boy when he began to guide him when hunting for the horcrux's. It was when all of the soul pieces were destroyed, that he breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived. It was when he gained the knowledge that Harry had a piece of that vile man lizards soul, did he break down. It was the third time that he cried his heart out. Draco joined him too.

With this realization came desperation. They did everything that they could to make the way easier for their beloved without really interacting with him. It pained them not to be able to hold and comfort him when he needed. Sending letters and gifts to Harry seemed to make him more happy and he smiled a lot more but in the end the knowledge of an impending battle always lingered.

**You never see me make  
The same mistake twice  
You never see a tear  
Coming out of these eyes  
You never see me beg  
For another shot  
And you never see me change  
Into some thing I'm not  
Famous last words  
**

It was with Salazars warning that Harry was in bad shape in the tour did Severus truly begin to panic. If the boy jumped everything that they did to get this far would be for naught. So with an unspoken agreement that Severus along with his younger lover raced towards their beloved. **  
**

**Kill your senses  
It can't be right  
Isn't it funny how it hurts  
**

It was when Harry was in his arms, did he slightly calm down. It was possibly the only time that they would get to hold onto the fragile being. So with the time alouted to them, they basked in eachothers comfort.

It was with a heavy hearts that Severus and Draco left Harry to enter the battle field.**  
**

**You never see me make  
The same mistake twice  
You never see a tear  
Coming out of these eyes  
You never see me quit  
See me disengage  
And you never see me spit in your face  
Out of rage  
Famous last words **


End file.
